FAMILY IS ANYWHERE
by fangeek1315
Summary: Katniss has a kid with Peeta. Her whole life seemed to be over until they had the kid. Katniss's child was her only hope of happiness. Once the daughter turns 18, she looks at the old ruined bookshelves of her parents and finally find out secrets that she has been wondering her whole life. Who was Katniss's real father? Did he survive the mines? Read.
1. Chapter 1- INTRO

**FAMILY IS ANYWHERE**

 **BY FANGIRL2**

 **Chapter 1**

Hi. I am Hazel. Before you say it, no not like Hazel Grace from The Fault in our Stars. Hazel Mellark. I am the daughter of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. They got married yes. They didn't have a second child, only me, though they are planning to have one. I am 18 and being chose for the Hunger Games. Crazy right? Yeah. The old President's son is now the President of Panem. His name is Axel Snow. God damn it I hate him.

I'm falling in love and well, with a very hot guy who was the child of Gale Hawthorn. His name is Jake. Oh the lovely name. He has the most muscular body, brown hair and ocean blue eyes. I'm a geek so I'm eh. I don't know if he likes me back. I hope he does. We both got chosen for the Hunger Games yesterday so I need to pack tonight! We are allowed to have allies. I found this old dusty book that might keep me company. I don't know what it is or what's it about but hey, worth a shot. Always take chances. Gotta start packing and then Mom and Dad are gonna have to do this thing when they baby me and say I don't have to go and all that stuff. So stupid. Ugh. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2- My grandpa isn't dead?

**FAMILY IS ANYWHERE**

 **BY FANGIRL2**

 **Chapter 2**

The best thing happened. I am now kind of Allies with Jake! Omg... so happy. Plus, we have the same instructor. Her name is Eavie. I guess she's related to Effie Trinket ? Whoever that is. So, Eavie and this dude who's like our manager is named Richie said we have to act like we are a couple for the camera...Jake wasn't too excited even though I was...I held it in. I just took a deep breath and Jake said he'll try. "It might be awkward though, Hazel. I'm like a head taller than you!" He said as we were going to sleep. "I know, maybe we can be a couple on camera and well friends off camera. He nodded. There was something about him that bothered me though. Something big. "I'm gonna give you a little secret." He whispered in my ear as I went under the covers. It was 11:30pm. "I know your Grandpa," I was confused. "He's dead." I said. He shook his head. "No, he's here in Panem." and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3- Homesick

**FAMILY IS ANYWHERE**

 **BY FANGIRL2**

 **Chapter 3**

We showed up in District 1 a day later to show off our love. Jake and I came from District 13, the unknown district. Everyone cheered. The girls were screaming my name, "HAZEL! HAZEL! HAZEL!" and the guys were screaming Jake's name. "JAKE! JAKE! JAKE! JAKE!" We say hi and I got to sign everyone's journals and posters. It was an amazing feeling. There were also interviewers. The Interview guy asked how long Jake and I have been together. "2 years. We met July 4th,2013. She was walking through the crowd and sat on the bench. She was lonely 'cause everybody ditched her for a different girl named Dina. Dina Fred, if you are watching this right now, I have her, you can't do anything." He hugged me as I hugged him and had to say how thankful I was for Jake.

We had to do the same stuff for every district. When we got back from our District, Jake was tired out. "I'm more sick of this than you. The only reason why I wanna be here is because I wanna find out who my Grandpa is and that's none of your buisness before you go 'Oh my God but we are allies and special to each other.' NO! That's not how this will work. I walk to the bedroom and closed my eyes. I was absolutely done and The Hunger Games hasn't even started yet. I just cried. I wanted to be home with Dad,Mom, my bunny, Bebe, and my friend, Riley who said I was beautiful just the way I was. I didn't have anyone like that here on this tram. Thank god, Riley wasn't chosen in The Hunger Games, I also wanted to find out who Grandpa was. Everyone talks about him.

I found the word I have been looking for.

I'm

Homesick.


	4. Chapter 4- Faith and not trusting

**FAMILY IS ANYWHERE**

 **BY FANGIRL2**

 **Chapter 4**

"Hi." I said coming into the spa room. The Spa Room was on the second tram. (All together there were 20 trams on this train) Two short girls who looked Filipino with long curly hair came to my side . "I'm Kelli Mcgarland." Said one with a blow dryer, curler, and straightener in her hands. "Also, I'm Betty Olson." smiled one with a hairspray bottle full of water and scissors. "We do the hair together!" They both looked the same age, 14 or 15. They were a little jumpy as well, I hope they wouldn't make me bald. "Hey, I'm Hazel Mellark." They nodded. "Yes, we know!" grinned Kelli. "Wow, very much like Katniss." It was my turn to nod too. "Yeah... do you guys happen to know a guy named...uh..." All of a sudden a guy who looks Mexican and an almost shaved head with makeup and a violet suit and tie with sparkles and black shoes. "CLYDE!" squealed the two young girls. "Rightt.." I muttered. The guy who was supposedly named Clyde walked up to me smiling.

"Hello Ms. Mellark. I am Clyde related to Cinna." _Cinna,_ I thought. _Mom always sobs and prays about Cinna._ "He helped my mother," I muttered looking at my feet. "Yeah, He was my great Uncle. He helped Katniss Everdeen and much more." I nod and walk in the spa room leaving a big mass of awkward silence between us. I first showered and shaved, then Kelli blew dried my hair while Betty was talking to Clyde. I heard them in the dressing room. "I'm telling you, this will be just like last year. She's too young." argued Betty. "I have faith in her. See, if my Great Uncle can work with Katniss, I can work with Katniss's daughter." replied Clyde with anger. I was happy somebody finally had faith in me, but upset that somebody didn't.


	5. Chapter 5- First day in the Capitol

**FAMILY IS ANYWHERE**

 **BY FANGIRL2**

 **Chapter 5**

It was our first day in the Capitol. Jake actually looked good for once. Clyde dressed me up in a dress that was all blue. Kelli curled my hair while Betty cut it. Betty didn't cut it that much just an inch. They got a silver tiara with blue snowflakes on it and tucked my hair up in it. Clyde helped with the makeup and BAM ! I looked like a snow princess. We checked on Jake and he had on an outfit that showed him on fire. All red and orange. "Perfect." muttered Clyde staring at us. "What's the theme?" I questioned. This was bizarre. "Water and fire, Summer and Winter, Hot and Cold. Together, you two are Supernatural." I smirk and shrug. "Interesting." I said. Jake was bored out of his mind. "C'mon Jake, have fun for once." Then, Richie comes in. "Okay, this is what you guys have to do," We were in a green screen room. "Cold and Hot just finished fighting each other and Hot has Cold on the ground. The love thing about this is you," he points to Jake. "Are about to kill her," he points to me. "But then, says, 'What's the point, we are Supernatural,' and then Cold just grasps Hot and nods and says 'K.' and then all that stuff and we done." I nod.

Jake did everything that Richie said and when it was the time for Jake to say his line he said it nicely and innocently. I grabbed his arm and kissed his cheek. "Yes, we are." and the scene was done. Richie was proud of us and since we were in the Capitol we finally got our own hotel rooms. That night, we had to meet with Axel. The whole reason I hated Axel was 'cause he was the son of President Snow the First and we was threatening! The whole meet was supposed to be a dinner. I explained to Clyde (since I can only trust him and I can't phone my parents) about my mother and President Snow. I was still in a pink tee that said "BRAVERY" and sweatpants. "I just don't think I can trust him. Also, I will lose my temper and look like a complete fool!" I was trying so hard to not burst with sadness. Clyde had a very soothing voice. "Hazel, you will be fine. Axel, I mean the third will be pleased to meet you." I nod and say thanks to Clyde. I pick out my best outfit. A dress that went up to my knees with a top that was whit, the middle was black and the bottom was pink and red vintage flowers from Hollister, black leggings from Rue 21, and white flats from Payless. My hair was in a ponytail and I put on red lipstick and blush and mascara and foundation with black eyeshadow. I grabbed my gray,velvet purse and headed out to the limo holding hands with Jake, with the paparazzi everywhere.


	6. Chapter 6- But Axel is dangerous

**FAMILY IS ANYWHERE**

 **BY FANGIRL2**

 **Chapter 6**

We went to this really fancy ballroom/Italian restaurant called "Baroque Ball". Jake and I stayed quiet until he held my hand in his. "What are you doing?" I questioned. "This might be weird but, you look, pretty." I smile. "Wow, I actually got a good comment out of you," He smirked and gently leaned in and kissed me. "There's no paparazzi in here. Why are you doing this?" I asked. He shrugged. "I dunno. Ever since I saw you in music class in third grade as you tried out for a solo in clarinet, you were great. The teacher gave it to you in a snap and made everyone else sign up for something else because you were instantly talented." I smiled. I was surprised he remembered we were in the same class. "Ya know, you can be a real big jerk," I muttered. "But you can be great ally."

We exited the car no more longer than 10 minutes. We were finally there. The driver opened the door and surprisingly there were no paparazzi or fans. "You two are in the VIP parking lot and if anyone who is not famous or anyone you know, they are not allowed to enter, don't worry, I heard they have great security." I nodded and smiled. "Great to know we are safe." I said. Jake and I walked in smiling.

It was gorgeous. White and silver and white. There was a dinner area and a dance area. Not the get down on the floor dance area but a romantic slow-dancing waltz dance area. "Wow," I muttered. "It's so, pretty." Jake nodded. The Waiter knew it was us right away. "Hello, I'm Mr. Grotche. Follow me to your seat. You are sitting with the President, correct?" "Yes, proudly and happily, we are." Said Jake in his most strongest voice. "Okay, come, follow me." Jake and I followed all the way to the VIP section.

Now, I didn't know how Axel looked, though I've heard he looked like a total villain, 'cause he is one! When I saw him, my heart stopped. His beard was long and white. All he wore was white, so plain. His grin was as evil as ever. The thing that scared me most about him though was his eyes, one was green and one was blue. "Hello, my fire and ice," He muttered. Jake did a pleasant grin. "Hello, Mr. President." "Please, call me President Axel or President A." Jake nodded as an acceptance of what to call him. "Hey," I said but quickly took back my 'hey.' "I mean, hello Mr. Axel. I'm Hazel." He nodded like I was an idiot. Of course he knew we were Jake and Hazel! He arranged this dinner! We sat down and looked at the menu.

A waitress named Brooklyn Vandpouch helped us with our menus, drinks, and food. She was short and stubby but nice. I ordered their lasagna and water while Jake ordered Spaghetti and Meatballs with a Shirley Temple and Mr. Axel ordered ravioli with lemonade. After we received our food. Axel got serious. "So, as you two probably know, is that the whole Hunger Games arena is a clock whom my workers are in charge of. Except, what you don't know is I choose my favorite and least favorite people, you two might be my favorite, unless, while I am watching you, you turn against me." It took me a minuteto process this. "Well, that isn't fair." I commented. "What?" He asked his eyebrow arching together. "It isn't fair for you to treat us like that, especially when we don't know what we have done to get the treatment!" Axel looked at me. "So, you are disagreeing with me?" Jake looked at me like I needed to stop. I didn't. "Well, kinda, I just wanted to state my opinion, if that's okay." He looked at me like I was crazy. "Also, I must say, how you pick the people for the Hunger Games is rude. I mean, nobody likes being picked by their name and have to fight or have a big chance of being killed."

"Well, this is new, someone standing up to me. Nobody ever does, they just go with the flow. l expect you too as well. Let me remind you, I am 20 or 30 years older than you and I don't think this argument is necessary so if you excuse me..." I literally had it. My head felt like it was about to explode! "Don't you want your country to be happy? Well, we aren't because you put us to death!" President Axel was upset and wanted me to leave. "Well that's how it is and if you don't like it, then I will make this whole arena be worst to you than anybody else!" I started swearing and then people had to drag Jake and I out. We didn't even get to dance.

The only thought I had that I couldn't say to Jake because he was so upset and embarrased was

 _"_ _But Axel is **dangerous."**_


	7. Chapter 7- Secrets

**FAMILY IS ANYWHERE**

 **BY FANGIRL2**

 **Chapter 7**

When I went in the hotel room I got dressed and wanted to go straight to bed. I got dressed in a tank top and blue pajama pants with the Mockingjay pin on it, my mom made it for me when I was 14, they still fit. I was about to turn off the lamp next to me when all of a sudden the door slams open. Right there is Jake. His eyes looking at me and his bowtie all crisscrossed and messed up. His hair was messy and he looked like he needed me. "Jake?" I asked. "Are you okay?" He really needed me. I took off the blankets and ran to him in my slippers. We hugged. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He gulped. "My dad sent a letter, saying , Axel is going to bomb the District." "District 13? That can't happen though, we are underground!" "I know." I quickly pulled him in my room for us to talk. "Did he say anything about my mom and my dad?" "He mentioned saying Katniss is worried oh and she had a child." A child? That would mean she had my sibling! "Girl or Boy?" "Boy, his name is Dominick. He was born Sunday." It was Saturday. "They didn't tell me?" Jake looked sorry. "I'm sorry, Hazel..." I shook my head. "Don't be, I shouldn't even be surprised. They are always saying 'baby' or 'its gonna come'." But really it hurt. A million needles in my heart, all from my family. I started crying, I couldn't stop. All the tears were flowing and I couldn't pull them to a holt.

Then, Jake held my head and kissed me. I stopped crying immediantly and kissed him back. "It's okay," He whispered. "If your family doesn't want you to win it for them, we can win it for us." I nodded wiping tears and walked to the door. Jake exited. "Tomorrow at 10 am is the representation of our theme. Get some sleep." He said and then walked down the hall to his room. I shut the door and fell asleep as slowly as possible thinking about my family and how they could keep a big secret from me like that.. for almost a week! I had to calm down. _Deep Breath Deep Breath._ I thought to myself until my eyelids closed and I saw black.


	8. Chapter 8- Supernatural presentation

**FAMILY IS ANYWHERE**

 **BY FANGIRL2**

 **Chapter 8**

It was our day of representing our theme, Supernatural. Clyde and the two girls came and helped me get ready at 6. When I was done, we went to meet Jake and his helper. We looked great! "Ready guys?" Questioned Richie as we walked to the limo. I nodded. This limo had different row of seats but there were walls so no-one could see. Richie sat in the front by the driver, Effie sat with Clyde, the girls sat with Jake's helper and Jake and I sat in the very back. "You look great." He said. I blushed. "Uh, thanks. Are you nervous?" He shrugged. "We just gotta be a couple who's madly in love. I think we got that covered." I smiled as he leaned in and kissed my lips. I grab his collar as he leaned in closer. His hands find the seatbelt and unbuckles himself and leans in more. It lasts for only 5 minutes until the whole limo comes to a Holt. I put on my lipstick again as Jake gets a napkin from _"Buffalo Wild Wings"_ and we hop out.

There are so many fans and a whole lot of paparazzi. Richie and Effie try to cover as much as the others tried too. I had to smile and wave and Jake high-fived most of the people in the crowd. We finally made it to the place where we had our "float". "It;ll be okay, right? Nothing bad will happen?" Clyde nodded. "You can trust me, it'll be great! You and Jake will have the best float out there, which means you will have a lot of people to help you and send you things that will help you survive." I nod and smile. "See you after, Clyde." I say and wave to the twins, Betty and Kelli. Kelli waves and wishes me luck as Betty said nothing. Something's been up with Betty, it was weird. I just left.

I met Jake in this room that we had to wait in before going on our float. "Did your helper tell you anything important?" He shook his head. "Nah,just the usual. Like 'omg we are so gonna win!' " He shook his head. "So freaking annoying." I nodded and looked at him. His hair was greased up and he had on a red suit and white under it with black pants and black shoes, his red suit had flames on it, it was cool. "Why you staring at me?" He asked. I shrugged. "You're outfit is cool," I said. "Not as cool as you, literally, YOU'RE WINTER!" "You think I don't know that?" He laughed as I laughed too.

A lady named came and told us to follow her. She had a pixie brown haircut with a blue sparkly dress and heels. We followed her up the stairs and then outside into the float. She opened it up and smiled as we climbed in. The front half of it was blue as the back half was red. We had to do the scene that Richie put on Social media. I was on the ground with an arrow and Jake had a knife. The floats went district by district, we were last. The crowd squealed as our float entered. "Oh, Winter, it shall be done with your cold. It is time for me, to show my heat to the world, and I could easily do that without," He spit. " Without you!" He said. I threw my arrow up and said my line. "Fine, after all we've been through, this is how you will treat me!"I said and started fake crying. The knife was about to go by my chest as I muttered. "Like our first kiss." Jake dropped the knife stunned and picked me up. "You're right, I'm sorry, Winter, there should be a cold season,"He instantly grabbed my waist and kissed me. The crowd gasped. "We are perfect together." He said as I smiled. "Yes, we are." and then everyone screamed. "Jazel! Jazel!" (Our ship name)


	9. Chapter 9- Events in the Capitol

**FAMILY IS ANYWHERE**

 **BY FANGIRL2**

 **Chapter 9**

The night was long and full of "excitement". There was an after-party for the district people. We played Truth Or Dare, Spin the Bottle, and Telephone. Truth or Dare was thereby the worst. A guy named Oscar from District 1 dared me to spend 10 minutes in a room with a guy of my choice. They decided to put a camera in the corner of the room so they could see. I picked Jake. We walked to the attic where we were supposed to go . There was one rule that Oscar made. "The lights need to be off. The camera we are using has night vision according to Melinda," He pointed to a girl with braces and glasses whom waved and smiled. Melinda came from District 3, technology so she was pretty smart. "Anyhow, go on, unless you are a CHICKEN!" He said, his mouth turned into a smirk. "I'm not a chicken, I'll prove you wrong!" I said and walked to the attic. We climbed up a spiraling staircase. I changed into a white dress with flowers and a zipper in the back with tights and black heels. My hair was neatly curled and i had earrings and a bracelet.

Once in the attic, we placed the camera in the place and I layed down for a breather. The staircase was hard work to climb. Then, I heard someone locking the door. I sat up. "Jake?" It was pitch black. "Jake!Jake! Get out where you're hiding you are not gonna scare me." I walk around and then something picks me up and leans me against the wall. "Oh my God, Jake you scared the living sh-" I couldn't finish my sentence, he started kissing my neck. Heavy breathing, no talking, my health teacher taught me this. He's **drunk.** "Crap." I mutter. When did he get drunk? "Hey, babe." He finally whispered in my ear. I sit up. "Okay, I know we are a couple." I say. "But I don't... we are too... we can't..." I said. He muttered something I couldn't hear. "What?" I ask. His lips moving to mine across my cheek. "I know we are young but this is why we are here, to celebrate our youth. " "No, it's not, Jake, it's for the Hunger Games, the capitol, District 13, us." I said. He grabs my hands and puts them above my head as he makes out with my red lipstick. It's all groans that he makes. "Your breath smells bad." I said and glance at the clock. Only been 4 minutes. He takes off his shirt and unzippers my dress. "Stop, Jake!" I yell. "No, I need more." I turn around as the dress falls and slap him.

He looks around and is confused. "What? How?" He asked. I turn towards the wall and take a breather again. "Seriously? You basically like almost had..." I didn't get to finish. I fall on the ground. My bra and underwear are stained, my hair is a complete mess, my makeup is all messed up as well. I cry. Why did this happen to me? Right, 'cause we are in the damn Capitol. Everything happens in the Capitol. Jake leans down by me and pats my hair. "What happened?" "You were drunk, Kay? That what you want to hear? You, me, and a couple other people from the different districts played Truth or Dare and one of them dared me to go in a room with a guy of my choice. I picked you because I thought I could **TRUST** you but I can't. And they have all this shit on camera because of the girl who's good with electronics and.. and..." I cry more and more. Jake lets me get dressed and turned off the camera and brought it downstairs and handed it to Oscar. I heard him mutter "Way to ruin the girl's life, and mine." As he walked away.

We got home and didn't talk at all until I got in my room and got dressed in my pj's. The phone rung. "Hello?" 'Hi. It's me Jake." I was about to hang up. "Wait wait, before you do anything, let me just apologize. I'm sorry, okay? That guy, Oscar, dared me to drink 7 shots of red wine and bam I don't remember anything from there on out, until I saw you in a stained bra and underwear. Please, please forgive me, Hazel. I would do nothing to hurt you, at all." A tear went down my face. "Okay," I whisper. "I don't fully forgive you, but just enough for me to still be allies with you in the games." He takes a deep breath of what I'm guessing was relief. "Bye, Jake." I said. "Goodnight, Hazel." He said as I hang up. So much drama. It was all too much. I fell asleep eventually staring out at the stars. At that moment I wondered what my parents were doing and their new baby. If life was going easy for them. I hope it is, as much as I'm disappointed that they didn't tell me that I had a new baby brother, I still missed them.


	10. Chapter 10- The Games start

**FAMILY IS ANYWHERE**

 **BY FANGIRL2**

 **Chapter 10**

Today was the day, the day we enter the arena. Richie and Eavie wanted Jake and I to get ready in this room, I was not excited, not even the tiniest bit! Jake kept taking peeks at me while Richie and Eavie were telling us how good we were and tips on how to survive the Games. Once, him and I were in the same room, I changed in the outfit and Jake stared at me. "What?" He just shook his head. "You're just really pretty." He said. That was a false excuse, obviously! "Mmhm." I said and brushed out my hair. "No, seriously. I thought you forgived me!" "I did. Just, 55%. The other 45% is hard to explain." He rolls his eyes. "God, Hazel. Please. It was a party full of 16 - 21 year olds! What did you expect?" It was my turn to roll my eyes. "That you would be smart and not fall for that stuff!" Before he started talking I held my finger to his mouth. "Shh. We need to get ready for the games. We go in the Cornucopia in 10 minutes."

After that we didn't talk at all. I mean, we shared glances and he muttered some stuff about how he's this and that but no actual talking. I was just mad. I mean it wasn't his full fault, a kid dared him to drink some stuff but he could've said no. It's so... so confusing...

Anyways, we had 60 seconds to say goodbye to Richie, Eavie, Clyde, and Jake's designer. I said bye to Richie. "Bye, Hazel, you were great to have. Be strong, k?" I nod. "Okay." Next up with Eavie who was thereby the most dramatic. "Oh my God, Hazel. You were the most fun and special girl i love you and you're cheeky smile! I love everything about you, don't ever give up, Okay? You gotta promise me!" I take a deep breath and smile. "Okay, I will never give up. Promise." She gave me the biggest hug anyone can give you, seriously! "Good." Last up was Clyde. "Hi." I said. "Hi." He said. "Okay, Hazel, you were the best person to work with in the Games. I wish you the best. I know you and Jake have had some," He whispered. "Rough times." Then, his voice got back to normal. "But, I need you to know, I'm here, I understand a lot just like my great uncle. Also," he put something in my hand. It was a pin with an H. "For Hope, health, and Hazel." I grinned. "Thank you, Clyde, I won't forget you." He smiled and we hugged. I ran into the tube as it closed and I zipped up, with Jake in the tube next to me.

We showed up in the Cornucopia. We had to run to the middle to get the weapon that we needed. I got the knife. I ran back to the woods dodging every arrow and bullet. Someone grabbed onto my backpack with my supplies and I scratched them with my nails on the neck. I heard him say the F word but I didn't care. I heard Jake yell my name but I didn't look back. I ran and ran till I reached a tree about 13 feet off the ground and climbed with my knives. I carved an oval in the tree and made sure nothing was living in there that could kill me or had rabies. Nothing. I went in there and covered the whole with bark. I made two tiny holes so I can tell if anyone was by me. We each had walkie talkies. "J 21." I whispered. (That was his code name.) Nothing. "J 21! It's H 32!" (H 32 was my code name) I heard breathing. "J 21 incoming! Running towards woods." I saw a girl getting ready to shoot the tree with a gun. She was blonde and I was guessing she was from District 6. I remembered her name Ella Wishbone. I had 6 whole packs of knives. I got one out of my backpack and threw it. She shot her gun and it zipped over the tree. I threw the knife as it hit her arm. She yelled in pain. A boy with dirty blonde hair dragged her out and glanced at my tree. "Whoever that was is going to be sorry, don't mess with District 6!" and dragged her farther and farther in the woods. I took a deep breath keeping my eyes out for Jake.


	11. Chapter 11- Blue Lake Incident

**FAMILY IS ANYWHERE**

 **BY FANGIRL2**

 **Chapter 11**

I waited, and waited, and waited. Nobody bothered me in the 2 hours I waited for him. I kept trying to talk to him over the walkie talkie but he wouldn't answer. I had to leave. I had to get him. He could be hurt, injured, sick, **dead.** Okay no, no, he's not dead. Not dead. I tried taking my mind off him being dead but this is The Hunger Games, and trying not to think about him being dead was as hard as it is to try thinking about not riding a roller coaster at an amusement park. I tried one more time. I heard something. "Bi- STAHP! DUDE STOP! I CAN'T TELL U WHERE SHE I-!" His walkie talkie turned off. "J 21! J 21!" I yelled. "J 21!" "I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS! KILL ME IF YOU WANT BUT I CANNOT TELL YOU **WHERE SHE IS. I DON'T KNOW!"** I heard water, wind blowing. I knew where they were. Outside the hole of my tree, I heard screaming. Jake. I opened my hole, grabbed the different packs of knives, my bag, and jumped down out of the tree. I glanced around. Nobody. That was a good sign. I ran down the trail. I ran and ran and ran until I heard a cannon. . "J 21." I said. No answer. I ran and ran until I reached the _Blue Lake._ The lake is famous because of all it's piranhas. I saw Jake helpless almost falling into the lake from the other side. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I yell. I recognized the guy. The guy from the party. "YOU!" I shout and point at him. "RUINED OUR WHOLE LIFE! Get away from him. I grab a knife out of my pocket on my waist. "I have fantastic aim." I said. "That's great. I have a bomb. I can throw it at u as I let your boyfriend fall into piranha landia. The guy had Jake by the neck as a different guy held his arms and legs back. I glanced at Jake as he looked like he struggled. I threw the knife at his buddy as he fell in and the guy who was talking to me threw the bomb. I threw another knife at him as Jake almost fell. The bomb exploded as I jumped across the lake, the bomb hitting my leg. I pushed Jake as I landed on top of him on land as the ground shook. It was all done until I heard two cannons go off. The guy who was holding Jake's arms and legs fell in the lake and the guy we met at the party, I hit him straight in the chest. "Jake.." I whispered touching his face, he was bruised but okay. "You, saved me, Hazel." I smiled with tears. "I love you." I whispered. He pulled me in and kissed me on the lips. It was great until he glanced at my waist. "HAZEL!" He almost screamed. "What?" I muttered my hands following up on his neck. He points. "Your foot." I looked at my foot. It wasn't there.


	12. Chapter 12- The little girl

**FAMILY IS ANYWHERE**

 **BY FANGIRL2**

 **Chapter 12**

I stayed quiet. I didn't want to yell or cry in case anyone was near. The one emotion that I felt was stunned. I was completely stunned. We lie there for a minute. My whole world was spinning and the replay of me trying to save Jake kept going over and over again. "How the he-" "The bomb, it probably went off with the bomb." "How?" "When the bomb exploded it hit my foot and must've done something to it," I whispered. "Shoot. Gosh, Hazel, how are you gonna get back to you're hiding place?" "I can walk." "No you can't. Here, I'll carry you." "The lake, the damn lake what about that?" "This might seem crazy but you gotta do this with me, okay?" I sigh and kiss him. "Alright." He kisses me back, his hand trailing to my face. He carries me up on this tree and wraps the vines around me and him. I was hugging him. "You sure this will work?" He nods. "I'm for sure this will work." He mutters. Without a warning, he looks at me and pushes off the tree holding me tight. We swing as I yell. We tumble onto the ground across the lake, the piranhas glance at us and swim away. He falls on me as the vines break off the tree and fall on us.

"HAZEL!" He said. I coughed and sat up. "Yeah?" "Are you okay?" "Yeah. Fine, just lost a foot, that's all." I muttered trying to be funny, Jake didn't find anything funny about it. "We should start heading to your place. It's about," He checks his waterproof watch. "7:30." I nod. I tried walking but the bottom of my foot stung. Jake got something out of his backpack. "What is that?" "Ointment, I found it in my backpack when I found this river." He muttered still digging. "Found it." I stretched out my leg. "Relax your leg." He dipped his finger it the bottle and patted it on my bloody leg. "Oww." I whispered. "I"m sorry." He said. "Not your fault, damn pirahnas." I said sitting up. He said nothing, just continuing to rub on the ointment.

We sat there for ten minutes and then started to walk back to the tree when we got there I showed him how to climb the tree with the knives. We ended up getting up there quicker than I thought we would and sat down and closed the wood. "Are you sure there I no, bad insects that could possibly harm us?" I shook my head. "No. Not that I know of." I dug in my bag and found a flashlight. We looked around standing up very carefully, not putting our full weight in case we fall. The tree was old. You could tell my the wood that we were in an Oak Tree. "From what I've read," Jake said. "Oak Trees are strong, so I don't think we will fall anytime soon." I nod. "That's good."

As we continued to look around the tree, we started hearing voices, running. "People are coming close." I whispered quickly getting the knives out of my bag. He peeked through the little hole. "I see a little girl with blonde hair running desperately for a place to hide, she looks like she's about 11." He said. I took a peek he was right. The girl had a bunch of rocks, that was probably her weapon. Then, I saw the the dirty blonde hair again, the same one I saw about an hour and a half ago. "I saw him earlier. We should help her." He nods. "Yeah, so helpless," He muttered. I opened the wood that covered us and got my aim. Then without further ado, I got my knife and let it fly out of my hand.

It hit dirty-blonde in the stomach. He screamed in pain and slowly bled more and more until he couldn't handle it. The small little girl looked up at me. She looked as if she was gonna make up her mind. "We got room for another." I said.


	13. Chapter 13- Diana and Jake

**FAMILY IS ANYWHERE**

 **BY FANGIRL2**

 **Chapter13**

The little girl was super confused. "I won't hurt you, I swear." I crossed my chest. She looked around and nodded as a yes. I ran down from the tree and told Jake that the little girl was going to join us. "Are you sure that she won't do anything to us?" I rolled my eyes. "Dude, she's 12 i bet. What can a 12 year old do to us? Plus, it's probably her firs† time." and with that I opened the little bark circle that kept us safe and climbed down the tree with my knives. "Hey!" I said and did a welcoming smile. She didn't do anything. "Well then." I said. "Here are 2 knives, you're gonna need them to climb up the tree." I said. "Also, there's a boy up there with me, we're from the same district and he's my ally so don't do anything to him." She nodded. "Okay." The girl started climbing up the tree with no dificulties at all. I climbed up after her.

When I go up there she was quiet and Jake was waiting for me. "What's wrong?" "I know him." She muttered taking off her bag. "Really? How?" "He saw me at the reaping. I snuck into District 13 to see my cousin, get reaped, he didn't want me there so he told the reaper lady and she kicked me out." She kept quiet. I looked at Jake. "You don't just sneak in people's districts! Someone could've seen you and done something to you." "Like kicking meds out is bad enough." "Okay, guys calm down." I put my hands out in the middle of them. "If all three of us are going to be allies, we all gotta get along." Jake took a deep breath. "I never agreed to be allies with her at first. You just went out there and went like la dee da let's trust this little girl who doesn't respect people when they try to protect her!" He pointed at her face. "Whatever. Sorry I care about you and I wanna see you get reaped!" "ENOUGH! I'm going to get food and you guys need to get your stuff worked out." I said and pushed the wood aka our door out of the door and jumped. I ran off without warning.

I got back about an hour later and we started a fire outside out tree. "So, what's your name?" I asked. "Diana Jones." She said eating the food I got. I ended up finding a hare and some bear meat. I found some water in my bag, (I guess the people for the capitol packed a bottle of water in everyone's bag. The bottle was about a little less than a gallon. We drank it carefully.

Diana decided she wanted to sleep before us so she climbed in the tree and thanked me for dinner and fell asleep. Jake and I stared talking about how Diana and him were until he looked at me and smiled. "I know, your family is not the best, but are you wondering who your grandpa is?" I nod. I've been keeping that in the back of my mind throughout the past couple of weeks but yeah I've still been curious. "I know who he is but I'm gonna give you one hint." I nod. "He was in the hunger games before your mom and dad were alive, and I know this because of my mom." I was really confused except not for long. He leaned in and smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me. He went down my neck and I kissed him back. "Oh, my god." He said. I shushed him. This felt so good. He held me by the waist and my hands held his head up. It was just us and the campfire. I never felt so relaxed. Our lips doing the job. "I love you," I whispered to him as I tried to get him to pause. He looked in my eyes and grinned. "Right back at ya."

We stopped less than 30 minutes later and we suggested we should sleep. Looking at the sky, it looked like it was around 11:30. We blew out the campfire and went up in the tree. Diana was deep asleep her head rested on the tree bark. Jake got in as I followed. He looked went on the right side and fell asleep just like Diana. _No wonder they're related,_ I thought. _They sleep the exact same._ I curled up next to him and covered up the bark as we fell in a deep slumber.


	14. Chapter 14- No More Love

**FAMILY IS ANYWHERE**

 **BY FANGIRL2**

 **Chapter 14**

The days past, one by one and soon it was a week and over 8 bombs went off. "How many people started off in the game?" I asked. "Well, there's 13 Districts and 2 people were picked from each district so 26 people." "And we've already lost 13." Jake nods.

I sat by Diana on the branch that stuck out over our little home. We were on top of the tree, we could see everything. "What happened to your ally? Didn't you have one?" She nodded. "Yeah, my best friend, Rachel. We were running,with her nun chucks and my... my arrows," She took a deep breath, tears in her eyes. "And, this dude from District 3... he got her in a... a headlock... and.. she couldn't breathe. I tried helping her, but when I got close to him his friend pulled me the opposite direction until I kicked him in the stomach but when I got back to the headlock dude, my friend was gone..." She wiped tears. "I screamed at him and shot him in the foot with my arrow and went running off, I was scared to trust you, or anyone, because I don't want that to happen to me, I'm gonna win this thing for Rachel." She said a tear rolling down her cheek. "Rest In Peace, Rachel." She put her hands together and made the sign of the cross. I hugged her as she quietly sobbed in my chest.

We decided to explore more of the games place that we were in so we walked around. It was an hour that we've walked and we didn't see anyone. "It's so weird that we haven't run into anyone yet." Mentioned Diana in a whisper. "Don't jinx it." Said Jake as he kept walking. Then, another hour passed, and another one. Soon, it was 5 hours that we've been out of the tree aka our home. I hoped nobody took our home. "We've been searching for 5 hours!" I said. "Why don't we turn back." Then, Diana's stomach growled. "Uh, I'm gonna look for something to eat. I can shoot an animal." "Okay, but let me come with you-" Jake held my arm. "Let her go alone, she's gonna have to learn to survive one way or another." "I'll be okay. I'll defend myself. At least, I'll try." I nod and hug her. We've only spent 24 hours together but she already felt like a little sister to me. I kinda wanted a little sibling, just I wanted my parents to tell me when I do get a sibling, I wanted them to tell me the truth.

"Be safe," I said. Jake walked up to her and gave her an awkward bro hug. She waved bye and ran off. I heard her mutter "Gotta find food, don't die." as she went off in the distance. Once she was gone, I faced Jake. "Why would you let her go off on her own? She's 12! 12 years of age, I bet you were just mad that I'm giving her my attention instead of you! This isn't about you and me anymore, it isn't about our love anymore... it's about keeping each other safe, and being alive, it's about Diana, and her life, all of us and our lives. It would be a miracle if the Hunger Games made us like both win, maybe all three of us! But, that's once in a lifetime and my parents got to live that. We might not." I said tears of anger rolling down my cheeks. "You have to look out for her, it's not about our relationship, it's about our lives."

Jake was pale, he didn't know what to say after I basically just kinda exploded in front of him. I walked in front of him with my knives with no care in the world. "Hazel... Hazel... HAZEL I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" I ran more and more. He was just gonna kiss me and make me forgive him. As much as I wanted to be in his arms, that wasn't the case at the moment. The case was to win. The case was to find Diana and find food, eat and go kill but be safe. He finally caught up to me. I backed away. "You're not gonna kiss me, we need to stop, just please..." Right when I said that I saw the hurt in his eyes. He wanted me, I wanted him, but that's not the right thing. Not right now. I'm done fighting with love, I'm fighting with strength, fighting for my life.


	15. Chapter 15-I'm a nobody

**FAMILY IS ANYWHERE**

 **BY FANGIRL2**

 **Chapter 15**

My anger got the best of me and I ran. Yes, my leg hurt like hell since I didn't have a foot but still. I tried running on the opposite foot. If he doesn't like his cousin, I will. Even though I'm not a Hawthorn, I still thought of her as a little sister. I heard Jake screaming my name. _Just ignore it._ I thought. _I need to save Diana._ I yelled in the walkie-talkie. "D-98. I repeat. Nothing. "D-98! It's me! It's-H-32!" I heard muffled sounds. "GO AWAY! GET AW-!" Then, there was a long beep. I heard screaming. Girl screaming. Diana. I ran towards the fearful scream until I heard someone get me from behind my back. He covered my mouth. There was muffled screams. There was a guy a few feet taller than me. I dropped the knife. _Shit! I_ fell over trying to get th _e_ knife and I missed. I landed on my stomach. I saw Diana kicking and screaming as someone tried to choke her. "Diana!" The guy who just had me got my arms and held them back as he had the knife.

"Say goodbye." I felt chills from the knife go all over my spine. The knife hit my neck gently and then hard but as it started going deep in pain, I heard the guy shout and then another guy shout as I heard Diana fall to the ground. Jake ran and got her and came to me. I saw the knife ahead of me and put my hand to my neck. I felt warm liquid. Blood. I looked at my fingers. Blood. I was bleeding. I saw Jake help me up and pull me. We ran and ran as 2 cannons went off. Everything was a blur and I fainted.

I woke up a couple hours later, my neck hurting so much. Diana on top of the tree for lookout as I saw Jake praying. I felt my neck. A bandage. He looked at me with joy that I was still alive. "Hazel." He whispered. I smiled. I was so happy that he was alive. "Hey." I said trying to hide my joy. I was still mad at him for letting Diana go. He crept up to me and felt my cheek with a finger. "You're alive. You're okay." I nodded. "Yeah." "I'm sorry, Sorry for pissing you off by letting Diana go, sorry for not being there when the knife was gonna end you,sorry-" I put my finger towards his mouth. "It's alright."I wasn't planning for this but my heart got the best of me.

I got ahold of him and hugged him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I pulled him in for a nice long kiss. Warmth filled my body. He pulled away. "I thought we weren't playing this game anymore, thought we were just friends." I leaned in again. "Close friends." I whispered in his ear. He pulled away. "I know I exploded in front of you, but I need you... I can't be something without you." "Sure you can! You're Hazel! Hazel Mellark! The daughter of Katniss and Peeta! The grandchild of a great man in the Hunger Games while I'm the son of Gale and Glimmer! I don't even know how my parents met since they're from 2 different districts but my point is, you don't need me, as attractive I may be, I'm nobody, compared to you."


	16. Chapter 16- Diana's past

**FAMILY IS ANYWHERE**

 **BY FANGIRL2**

 **Chapter 16**

I was shocked by his words. Him? Nothing? Oh my Gosh... he must've gone crazy. I got a hold of his shirt. "You are not nothing... you're everything... and you will be a someone when we win this thing.." He looked down in doubt until I grabbed his chin and kissed him. "You hear me?" He nods and pulls me in... I was scared that Diana might just walk in but thankfully she didn't. "I hear you.." He smiled and felt my curves. "What about Diana is she still out there?" He puts his finger to my lips and hushes me. "She's fine.." "Last time you said that she almost died." I said and got up. "I'm gonna check.." I went out onto the bark and at the top of the tree I heard a light voice... I climbed up.

I was a few branches down when I saw Diana singing to the chipmunks and birds. " _I can't do this... I want to... Can I do this? I don't know. Help me Jesus.. Help me now.. can I win now can I now?"_ I heard her sing. I clapped my hands as she looked behind her. "Bravo! I like it!" She blushed. "But do you not have courage in yourself? You need confidence. That's how the winners of the past Hunger Games won.. including my parents." "You don't get it.. both my parents are dead... they had me while they were in the Hunger Games and the only way they helped me survive was keeping me with my mom while my dad died by some person... I don't know who though." "So, you had to be parentless?" She nods. "Oh, Sorry." "It's fine." "And you and Jake are really cousins? Well... second cousins." "Oh, well who were your parents?" "Thresh and... and as you proabably know... Foxface but her real name was Franchesca... Foxface also died but I could crawl so I started crawling and the spaceship thing from the capitol picked me up and sent me to a child's care and I kinda lived there all my life." "Oh.. wow..." I was sorta speechless. "Yeah.." We sat there in silence while she continued humming her song and she started singing it and she got kinda sad so tears started rolling down her cheeks. I hugged her. "It's okay... We'll be your family for now.."

 _I can't do this... I want to... Can I do this? I don't know. Help me Jesus.. Help me now.. can I win? can I now?_


	17. Chapter 17- Off to the Capitol we go

**FAMILY IS ANYWHERE**

 **BY FANGIRL2**

 **Chapter 17**

The next few days after that... cannon after cannon.. people went and died. One morning, we were disrupted from sleep. According to the watch, it was 5 am. "Shoot..." We heard footsteps and then someone jumping. He had knives since I felt someone stabbing the tree trying to fight it''s way up. Jake gave Diana her bow and arrow as I got out my knives and he got out his weapon... a mini pistol. "I thought you weren't allowed to have a gun in the games." I hissed. He put his fingers to my lips. "Nobody knows that I have this thing." Diana looked out the holes of the tree that allows us to peek outside. "He's about 1 foot from reaching us." She muttered very worried. "It's alright." He knocked on the tree. Jake got his pistol ready and once the guy opened the tree bark.. he shot. A bullet went right through him. The man yelled in pain and fell off the tree. We jumped out of the tree to check on the man.

I recognized him instantly. It was the man who threatened to kill me, because I killed his ally. Except, instead of him killing me... we killed him... At that moment the sky buzzed. It glitched and turned black. "How does the sky do that?" Diana asked. "We're inside a dome. An electronic dome. This was it... this was the ultimate countdown... Usually, they'd let out wolves or bears... possibly even poisonous gunk... but they didn't. I hoped with my whole heart that I didn't have to kill anyone else. I couldn't kill anyone else. Jake was my boyfriend... Diana was like my little sister, if I had one. "They're gonna release something." I said. "But, I wanna let you guys know, you are both very important to me... and I will not try to kill you... so if I die... I wanna let you know, I love you guys.." After I said that, a spaceship hovered over us. "Come... now..." I deep voice commanded. "Or you can just easily stay here and slowly die." "That's a bit harsh." Muttered Jake but we got a hold of the ladder that flicked down. I went first, then Diana, then Jake.

When we went in we sat down with a bunch of armed people with masks and very protective clothing. "I've decided to let you 3 live..." Said the same voice. Axel came walking through as the armed people made way for him. "Why? Don't you hate us... because we hate you..." I said. "Since you would make a great Hunger Games winner of 3015. This year... King..." He pointed to Jake. "Queen..." He pointed at me. "And Princess." He grinned at Diana. "Now, make yourself at home, it should be a quick ride." He made way back to his driver's seat and the spaceship zoomed off.


	18. Chapter 18- Rye

**FAMILY IS ANYWHERE**

 **BY FANGIRL2**

 **Chapter 18**

The guards didn't leave us alone till we started getting tired. It was a fast ride.. but only because we slept for three hours. I fell asleep my head on Jake's shoulder as he slouched against the wall and Diana was curled up next to me shaking since she was really scared. When I woke up, Diana was gone and Jake was yawning. The spaceship was empty. "Where is Diana?" I questioned a little panicked. "I don't know... what about the guards?" I shrug. "I don't know. We gotta look." I looked out the window. It was landed. It was dark a little scary. "We're underground probably. C'mon." Jake said and pulled me out of the chair.

We began to walk and walk and finally we got to the door of all our rooms and beds. He knocked and put his finger on the scan. "COMPLETE." The robotic female voice said and the door slowly slid open. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked. Some gasped, others smiled, and some muttered our names. My mother ran up to me... immediately stopped and touched my pigtail braid. "Is it you, Hazel?" I nod and smile. As much as I was really mad at her, I was happy she was alive. "Yes, Mom." She hugged me. "Oh... sweets... oh my god," She muttered tears rolling down her cheeks one by one. "I'm okay." "And, Jake." She turned to him. "Hey, Mrs. Everdeen." He waved casually. "Your mother will be so glad to see you." She turned towards the crowd and stood between us and held our hands up. "HERE ARE OUR WINNERS!" Everyone cheered as I glanced at Jake and he grinned.

My mom walked me over to my dad. He hugged me with one arm. "Hazel! Thank goodness you're alive." "Dad..." I muttered hugging him back. The guy who baked every amazing piece of food I have ever eaten in my life, and the one woman who cared for me and made me happy at all the dull times, right here in front of me. Suddenly, I thought how did I ever survive without them? "Wait, I gotta show you something." Paused my father. He lifted his other hand out as I saw a baby rolled in a white blanket with blue elephants on it with a pacifier in his mouth and a baby blue hat on his head. His little eyes glanced up and I thought I saw his eyes smile. "Meet your little brother, Rye."

*Note- the son's name was by Suzanne Collins... NOT me!*


	19. Chapter 19-Satisfied At Home (Almost)

**FAMILY IS ANYWHERE**

 **BY FANGIRL2**

 **Chapter 19**

At that moment, when my father gave me my new little brother, all my hate, hurt, and a tad of jealousy vanished and emptied all washing down the drain. The only emotion I felt was joy. A strange joy. _Why would I be so joyful to see my little brother?_ I thought. _It's just a little sibling._ I looked at him and opened the blanket a little bit so I could see his face. His eyes were a perfect shade of gray and I saw a little bit of blonde on the top of his head. When we made eye contact, I was scared, maybe he was gonna cry, maybe I was going to scare him and everyone will look at me and think I'm the worst sister in the world but truth is, when we did, he smiled. His eyes sparkled in the dim light and his tiny little mouth formed into the smallest and cutest grin I've ever seen. I beamed back and he started doing his baby giggling. "Don't you love Rye?" My dad asked. I nodded as my mom went by my side and pat my hair. "Try his name out, not the most common name but very special. Like yours, not everyone's daughter is going around introducing themselves as Hazel." She suggested. "Rye," I said it. It had a weird sound to it, but somehow I liked it.

Jake motioned me over. "Hazel, this is my dad, Gale and this is my mom, Glimmer." Gale had brown hair, spiked up in the front and kept down in the back. His blue eyes were cold, but a hint of warmth. His face formed a small smile as he put his hand out for me to shake it. "Mr. Hawthorn, I know your mother, Katniss, very well." I nod and smile. _That's interesting how my boyfriend's dad and my mom know each other._ I thought. Glimmer, Jake's mom, had long blonde flawless hair down covering her shoulder. Her blue eyes also dazzled. She looked like she was kind so I shook her hand. "Ah, Mellark, a very," She looked around "Well-known name. Glad to know you are pleased with my son." I nod. "Yes, I am." I then look at Jake and tug his sleeve. "I need to show you something," I say. He looks down at me and holds my hand. "Okay. Mom, Dad, Hazel needs to show me something really quick so be right back." They nod as Gale pulls Glimmer in for a quick kiss as they walk back to their bed.

Jake and I go to the corner of the room so barely anyone noticed us and the people who were back there were all sleeping, mostly little kids since according to the schedule, 2:00 is nappy time. "What's up?" He asked going on for a kiss. I lightly kissed him back and put my finger to his lip lightly. "Look," I said pointing to the blanket. "It's my baby brother, Rye." He looked down as Rye looked at him and giggled. "Wow, he never giggled at anyone, he must really like you," I mutter. Jake pet his hair as Rye slowly fell into a light slumber. "Is it weird that I feel like I'm the dad of your little 2-month-old brother?" "No." I smiled and used my palm to push him lightly against the wall. "Because, I feel like a proud girlfriend, who's married, and had a kid with the best man on this planet." He instantly pulled me in like he always did, his fingers brushing through my hair as my hands find his face and hold it to my lips. That was the moment I was thankful for winning the Games, seeing my baby brother, and being with the man I loved most, well besides my dad. When we were done, I got my brother and walked back but stopped in the middle of my tracks holding close to Rye. Jake ran in front of me seeing my scared expression. "What? Something happen to Rye?" I shook my head and gulped. "Where's Diana?"


	20. Chapter 20- Taking on the family

**FAMILY IS ANYWHERE**

 **BY FANGIRL2**

 **Chapter 20**

"Shit!" Jake hissed. "We need to find her don't we?" I nod. We ran to the guards. "Um excuse us," "You shall not pass, you shall stay here for it is safe." "Please, we need to see if someone is still in the ship." "I assure you that nobody is, claims that he brought back all the members to their homes." "Are you sure?" The guards nod. "Yes, that's what Axel has told us..." "WELL AXEL IS FULL OF SHIT!" I yelled. The guards were both taken by surprise. Nobody ever said that about Axel before. I don't know why but everyone looks at Axel as a charming and loving man, but obviously he's just a jerkoff president, like his father. Finally, a guard chuckled. "An Everdeen I see." He nudged the other one and they both started chuckling. "Is that a tradition?" The other one asked. I glared at him. "What is?" I held my brother tight. I was thankful he was sleeping, who wants their baby brother hearing curses? "That all the Everdeens get mad at the Presidents." I was mad. I wanted to fight them but one they were guards, they kept us safe and two, I had Rye in my arms, I couldn't do anything with him. I just walked away my face burning red.

"We'll get a hold of her." Mentioned Jake. "I promise." I was tucking Rye into bed. "Here, let's go shower." He took my hand. We walked to the bathrooms. They were local so either gender could go in. I got a pair of clean pajamas and he got a pair of clean underwear and a navy blue v neck. When I was walking in, the water was warm. It felt really good, we didn't have warm water in a month. Jake was in the next shower and I heard him yell "HALLELUJAH!" I laughed. "Yes, good water, finally!" He quickly looked at me through the curtain and held out his hand. I took it as he pulled me in. The shower was hot and we were just happy. I pushed in against the wall and got a hold of his face and kissed it. He held my waist as my lips fight to get his. He finally gives in and throws his hands around my curves. I was so damn happy. My hair was covering my front as he pushed it back and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He smiles and looks into my eyes. I look at him as everything flashed. The Games, Diana, when we met, when I saw Rye, and now this. I wondered if this was what my parents did. If they played in the shower. If they decided to be happy afterwards.

When we scrubbed clean, I got my robe and he got a towel and we walked to our bunks. I fall on the bed as he falls on top of me. I glance at the clock, 11:11. "Make a wish," I whisper. "I wish we can get married, have a child, and live a wonderful life," He said. I smile as he unwraps my robe and I hold his hands. "First, marriage, I whisper. "Fine," He looks around the cabinet and got a ring. A ring of silver. Engraved it said, _Hazel. He always wanted me,_ I thought. _Just was always too young._ Well, know we were 18, seemed old enough. He got on his knees and asked. "Will you marry me?" I thought I'd never hear those 4 words come out of a guy's mouth, directed towards me. I had to say yes. "Yes, I do." He slips it on and kisses me as I lean on the wall. "Can we tell?" He kisses my neck. "Sure, in a minute." as he preseeds to kiss my neck, lips and I kiss his lips back.

 _Epilogue_

Hazel and Jake got married, in a church, with a priest. Both their families came (even Rye) and some friends. A few days before, they video chatted Diana and told her. Diana was safely token home and her family was surrounded. "Thanks, for takin care of my baby girl." The mother said. "We appreciate it," Mentioned the Dad. "No problem." Hazel invited Rue to be her maid of honor and Diana happily took it. They got married on February 24, 2089. After arguing and worrisome, they decided to have a baby and on November 26th, 3001, a baby boy was born. Looked exactly like Jake, and acted like Hazel. "Name?" Questioned Jake. Hazel had nicely looked at her child and smiled. "Drew." She had said. It sounded like a powerful, handsome name. "Drew it is," Clarified Jake to the doctors. The Games had stopped by the time Drew was old enough though in school he met a perfect girl, Anna, and he was always determined to get her. His hobbies were bow and arrow and he loved the color orange. Most of all, he loved family. Hazel and Jake passed on the same day trying to keep Drew safe from a criminal. He shot 3 times before Drew ran and shot him in the hand with the arrow. Hazel and Jake were 59 when they passed on January, Friday, the 13th. Drew and Anna actually dated and never could have a child and adopted it. We don't know what that child was up to, but I guess, you can imagine it.

 **I finally finished yes! I'd love to thank you guys for sticking with me on this and I hope I can write more. Keep in mind I have a FictionPress so you can look up fangeek1315 on there if you wanna read my original stories! Thanks again! Have a great Thanksgiving!**

-Fangirl2


End file.
